Good Morning Midnight
by rainingnextdoor
Summary: You know how there's that one thing that makes you feel something that nothing or no one else can make you feel and you'd like to share it with someone, but just want to keep it to yourself because it's so special, but are also conflicted because it makes you feel lonely keeping it to yourself, but then there's that one person who you want to share it with? I'm bad at summaries.


_You know how there's that one thing near and dear to your heart that makes you feel something that nothing or no one else can make you feel and you would like to share it with someone, but just want to keep it to yourself because it's so special, but are also conflicted because it makes you feel lonely and but then there's that one person who you want to share it with? Yeah, that's how I came up with this — something short (and hopefully sweet).  
_

A/N: This is my first ever Red Beauty fic, let alone of the OUaT fandom. R&R is appreciated for feedback and/or suggestions should I decided to write more of this pairing.

A/N 2: Obligatory _I do not own Once Upon a Time nor the characters involved in this story, but it'd be awesome if I did_ note.

A/N 3: Last note. Before I forget, the title comes from a short instrumental piece by the band Fanfarlo. Just imagine this song playing in the background as they're talking to each other. Okay? Peace.

**Good Morning Midnight**

It was the night before the full moon. Ruby wanted to show something to Belle before she became the wolf.

She wanted to share this feeling this place gave her with Belle. She's been here so many times – staring at the beautiful night sky, stars sparkling in the backdrop of midnight blue. Each time she felt so far away from it all – an escape, some time to herself to stop and stare in awe of nature's beauty, to momentarily forget about the real world and its encumbrances. But she was alone each time. Yes, it has its perks – needing no one to depend on and not having that weight of someone depending on you. It felt liberating and lonely at the same time. The stars where there to keep her company as she ran… as she ran from something, from nothing, for control, for herself.

This time is was different. She has someone there with her, gazing up at the sky as well. The look in her eyes is the same as the one she pictured in her mind when she first thought of bringing her here. She's glad she did decide to share this little piece of her world, otherwise it would've driven her crazy not seeing the reaction in person. It's one thing to imagine, but it's another thing to experience it firsthand.

"Ruby, this is beautiful," Belle said. Ruby looked at her and smiled. She took a sidestep closer to her to close the small gap between the two of them.

"Yes, beautiful indeed," she smiled in reply as she was looking at Belle, who was not aware that Ruby was referencing something else. Beautiful was the brunette that stood next to her with the moonlight shining on her – enhancing, giving a lustrous azure glow of her eyes.

"So, is this what you wanted to show me?" Belle asked. "I'm glad you did. It isn't something you get to see everyday in this world. But what would I know, right? After being locked up alone for so long…," she drifted off. "Thank you." She looked at Ruby with a faint smile.

Ruby's smile slowly faded. "Don't mention it. I've been here so many times during my runs on Wolfstime." She looked back to the sky. "It's just that sometimes I get lonely in this place by myself. I always felt the need to share this with someone each time I'm here. I just never knew who that someone could be." She turned to Belle. "I just want to share it with one person and keep it between us. You know, like a shared secret."

Belle thought to herself, _why would she choose me? Don't question it. Overthinking it would just ruin this nice, perfect moment._ "It will be our secret," Belle said as she turned to Ruby and gave her a hug. Ruby sank into the welcoming embrace. She couldn't help but get a whiff of her hair – a new scent forever engraved in her memory. _Belle_, she thought to herself as she discretely inhaled one more time.

As the hug ended, Belle looked around to take in the scenery around her: a field of snow surrounding them with the façade of pine trees in the distance before them. Despite the crisp, winter, biting air, she felt warm inside. She now understood what Ruby wanted to share with her – a feeling of peace, scenery with solace.

Ruby noticed Belle looking around. "Something wrong," Ruby asked with a hint of worry in her tone, slightly tilting her head. Belle looked at her.

"This place really is nice, Ruby," Belle said. _Oh, wow. I've never seen a human do that head tilt like puppies do._ "We should do this again sometime. I enjoy your company."

"We have to because I like hanging out with you too," Ruby said as she turned to look back up at the sky. Belle grinned with a hint of pride and followed suit. She liked that the feeling was mutual.

They stood there for the next hour. Belle pointed out to Ruby some constellations she saw that she could remember. Ruby proceeded to make up some of her own, much to Belle's amusement.

Neither wanted to suggest that it was time to head back, but Ruby saw the shorter woman yawn. "I think it's time we head back." With that, Belle nodded and they both turned around and started to walk back to town. She hooked her arm around Ruby's and leaned her head into her shoulder.

It was a perfect moment shared between them.


End file.
